The successful operation of pre-chamber spark plugs, particularly when used in automotive internal combustion engines, can be dependent on the unobstructed flow of unburnt or fresh gas into a pre-chamber and of burnt or residual gas out of the pre-chamber. If, for example, the burnt or residual gas is not adequately flushed or otherwise expelled from the pre-chamber following the combustion process, irregular and undesirable combustion events can occur. Such events can cause pre-ignition within the main combustion chamber, can increase the temperature of certain spark plug components, and can lead to other undesirable consequences as well.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a pre-chamber spark plug with improved gas flow into and/or out of the pre-chamber.